poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Uppity's Party
Mr. Uppity: Hey you there! * Narrator: Oh, watch out. Here comes Mr. Uppity. * Mr. Uppity: Yes. Did I here the story of Mr. Perfect's birthday a few moments ago. * Mr. Birthday: Hello Mr. Uppity. It's me, Mr. Birthday. Yes, you did here the story of his wonderful birthday party. * Mr. Uppity: Oh it's you Birthday. Oh, wonderful. Wonderful you say? I thought his party was far from wonderful. Anyway what do you know with your big smiling face and always wearing that silly party hat. Take if off this instance. * Mr. Birthday: My name is Mr. Birthday, and celebrating birthdays is wait I do. So the party hat stays on. Anyway Mr. Uppity, you've been known to have a party or two in your time. * Mr. Uppity: I don't know what you're talking about, I've done no such thing. * Mr. Birthday: Oh yes, you have. And to prove it, here is the song that was written about your last party, that Mr. Muddle, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Messy, and lots of the other Mr. Men attended. * Beaver: Wow! I wish I could have been there to join in. * Skunk: Yeah. * Fox: Me too. * Mr. Uppity: Oh no. Not that terrible song. I'm going before it starts. Goodbye now. Out of my way. * Mr. Birthday: Oh goodbye, Mr. Uppity. Lovely to see you again. * Franklin: Too bad everyone couldn't have come. * Narrator: Oh dear. Oh, I think you upset him Mr. Birthday. * Mr. Birthday: Oh, don't worry about Mr. Uppity. He can sometimes be very rude, and doesn't like to be reminded of times when he does nice things like organize a fun party for everyone. * Raccoon: Are you sure? * Narrator: I can't imagine a Mr. Uppity party being fun. * Mr. Birthday: Ooh, it was great fun. Listen to this song. It's called 'Mr. Uppity's Party'. And it will tell you all about what happened. And whilst you're listening to it, why don't you try to remember all the many different names you hear? * There was Muddle and Lazy, who danced themselves crazy. And Messy and Sneeze, in a heap on the floor. There was Nonsense, and Fussy and Dizzy, and Worry and Clever, and Snow and an awful lot more. There was Slow in the kitchen, but Mischief was missing. He'd snuck up on Jelly, and gave him a fright. Mr. Greedy ate cake till his big belly ached. And Tickle made Mean, shout and holler with glee. * Narrator: Well I must say, that really did sound like a very jolly party. But I did lose count of how many Mr. Men were mentioned. * Goose: Yeah. Can you tell us the answer Mr. Birthday? * Mr. Birthday: Of course I can. Here are the names of my Mr. Men friends who are mentioned in the song. See if you got them all. Mr. Muddle, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Worry, Mr. Clever, Mr. Snow, Mr. Slow, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Tickle, and finally Mr. Mean, who Mr. Tickle tickled so much that he spent the whole party laughing. That makes sixteen Mr. Men in total. Did you spot them all? * Narrator: Actually, yes I did. * Beaver: Yeah, we got every single one. And I should know, because I've learnt the names of all the Mr. Men. * Snail: That was good fun, Mr. Birthday. Give yourself a clap. * Mr. Birthday: Of course, Snail, And you too, boys and girls. * (Beaver, Skunk and Badger clap their hands) * Narrator: However, I didn't hear Mr. Chatterbox's name in the song. Wasn't he there? After all, he's usual at every party to catch up on all the gossip. * Mr. Birthday: You know, I can't remember. But here he comes now.